Perestroika
by SeraSearaSpin
Summary: A sort-of-drabble about the Cold War and Bloody Sunday. No ships unless you imagine them with all your might.


**My own personal headcannon about Bloody Sunday and the fall of the Soviet Union/Communism.** **There's not really** **a plot, and there aren't any ships. However, to my utter surprise, it seems almost historical. Inner Self: It SHOULD be, you've had a giant project about this. Outer self: Oh, shut up. Review!**

* * *

He remembered, oh, how he _remembered, _and how it hurt him when he tried to sleep.

He tried not to blame Russia- Communism was a drug that fizzed in his veins and caused madness, caused him to morph into someone else, almost. For the Soviet Union was a sketch painted in with red and silver, and Russia, Russia was just who he was.

Looking at him hurt. Not the actual presence of his eyes on the other nation, but the pain of memories. Even now, and through him it went onto Estonia and Latvia, and they all were afraid for no reason.

The Soviet Union was Russia with someone else inside him, someone with hair like mercury and eyes that used to be lavender, burgundy with neon veins of crimson, and laughed and cackled and crooned secrets and kept the Baltics on a leash. Insanity at its finest, and when Russia questioned them about how he was at this time, he always turned away before the Baltics could see his guilt for the demon he'd summoned, quite by accident.

The Soviet Union scared the other nations as well, even intimidating America and that ghostly twin of his. But the nation's bosses were quite taken up with Gorbachev, and they were forced to accept him. Japan was on bad terms with Russia -he was still Russia, at the end of World War One- since England and America separated Germany and Prussia with the wall, and made the two Germanic nations pay Russia for the fight. Somewhere around the end of World War One Russia was turning slowly into someone else.

Turn and turn and turn again, and the scenes change with every whirl, trees and snow and industry and smoke and fire and a hammer and a sickle, and lo! Here, there is Communism, and at the end of it is a light that isn't there, and before he knew it Russia was someone else. 1945, when it all started.

The first thing the Soviet Union did was reach out and secure himself a line of satellite nations, bent and bowed them to his will, and spread the tang of Communism all throughout. It was a display of power, and it was a shield against any of the American ideals. No democracy would be allowed, for they had already been approached by communists and indicted into that rule.

And he expanded, expanded out, a maelstrom in the making, while the US made petty little alliances to attempt to counter expansion. At the end of the stage of growth, the first stage of many, the prideful mistake of blockading Germany and Prussia, holding tight to what it could, fists clenched in a blue fabric uniform without mercy. The US input food, dropped essentials from the sky.

The Soviet Union did not attack the Baltics directly. But there was always the threat of the nuclear weapons, and madness revealed in a crazed cackle that sent them running and hiding in the walls, lest they be chained up tight like a trussed hog and exploited once more, bled dry for resources and the Winter Palace, or more to the point, frozen, or beaten with that pipe. It was mad, quite literally MAD, mutually assured destruction.

Fast-forward several decades. The peak of perestroika and glasnost, rebuilding and reform, and openness. Glasnost was a double-edged blade, but here, this time before the pendulum swung back and shattered the foundations, the bosses and important figures were quite taken up with Gorbachev, if not the accompanying policies, and he flourished. The Baltics were still weak and cowed, expecting an attack when none was forthcoming, and when they finally loosened up, the Glasnost guillotine swung down and caused a disaster.

Aside from the turmoil, the starvation, the revolts that erupted all in civil wars all over.

It was called Bloody Sunday, and it happened to Lithuania.

He woke up from his sleep to the smiling cutout of the Soviet Union standing over him. There were protests earlier in the day. He'd not organized them, but they were there. He should've known better.

"Спи спокойно, пока вы не знаете, печали," quoted the other nation, and then laughed, his voice crackling and curling in his ears.

"W-what?" Lithuania's mind was fogged with sleep, and it was...early, in the morning, and what was he going to do?

"I expected better from you," said the Soviet Union almost wistfully, apologetically. "You should not go and meddle in things that you do not understand."

Lithuania was confused, as he had a relatively firm grasp of politics now, and he didn't understand what the Soviet Union was about to do.

"Any moment now you will feel it, and I would almost be sorry." The voice, so redolent of power, softened and almost seemed familiar, as if Russia were speaking instead of the Soviet Union.

And then there was the smile that gleamed in the dark, and another laugh as Lithuania began screaming.

Several inroads and shootouts were paving the way for Imperial Troops to walk into Vilnius, and even as the Soviet Union took out the pipe, the damage was already done.

That was then, but now was different, almost, not really, because the scars still stung when Russia's particular aura reached them, and any time he was brave enough to meet the violet eyes, he always looked away before he could see the apology in them.

* * *

**And now for the historical note! **

**First, what the Soviet Union says basically translates to 'Rest in peace, as long as you do not know sorrow,' which is from a random lullaby I looked up. I don't really know why I did that. **

**And then there's the whole Cold War. The satellite countries I mentioned include Romania, Hungary, Prussia, Bulgaria, and Albania, so you know why they hate him now. I referenced the Marshall Plan, which was the USSR blockading passage into Germany. American planes flew over and dropped a whole lot of supplies down to them. I don't know how much, if you want to know, look it up.**

**Perestroika and Glasnost do mean rebuilding and openness [with the citizens], and Glasnost eventually backfired, as the people were upset that they had less money than a first world country [ex, England, America]. Perestroika was meant to eliminate Leninist redundancies within the government and have the citizens act on them. Gorbachev was a charming person, and several influential members in the other nations' government seemed to like him a lot. However, Gorbachev faltered as time went on and became ambivalent, and several communist governments collapsed, often spontaneously and spectacularly. There was lots of bloodshed and starving. Gorbachev tried to please the two factions of the people, Pro-communism & anti-communism, but pissed off both.**

**About Bloody Sunday: Gorbachev denied ever ordering the massacre, but nobody believed them. The government said there was about 100 dead and ~333 injured, but anti-government said there were upwards of 3000 dead and even more injnured. The amount of deaths are estimated to be at about 1000. **

**So now you know! **


End file.
